


Atonement

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, F/F, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hero | Luminary, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Nameless Hero | Luminary, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylvia is a transwoman, Sylvia is named Sylvia, What if jasper didnt die AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: What happens when Jasper tries to atone for what hes done, or at least he think hes done?A multi-chapter fic that takes place during and after act III, as it goes on I will update the tags.





	1. Cold then Hot

It’s cold. All Jasper feels is the searing pain all over his skin, bleeding into the flesh below it. He hears voices but they are distant and so, so far away. Where was he again? The past year has been a blur; clouded by what felt like a blinding rage, leading this knight of Heliodor forward on his task, whatever it was anyway.

“-op! He- -ak and un- -med! Let him live!-”

‘Let him live’? Jasper must be the ‘him’ they are referring to, but why? He can't focus but he believes he did something grave, so why was he kept alive? He tries to speak but it’s no use, what remaining part of Jasper's brain that is still active just won't respond. And in an instant he feels like he's floating. All his senses shut off.

* * *

Now it’s warm. What feels like a weight is placed on top of Jasper. The familiar scent of burning firewood, and what he thinks is his favorite scented candle makes him think of home. He really hopes he’s home. The knight hears noises-loud noises-noises that would only come from a fight of some kind upstairs, and it's driving him mad. After what feels like forever, alone with his mind, Jasper thinks that enough energy has come back to open his eyes. There is a first step for everything. A familiar roof greets him, but it's so hard to focus on stabilizing his mind with all the commotion and with what sounds like murmurs are heard through his door. What is going on? He tries to speak out to the murmurs but all that escaped his lips is a raspy ‘ah,’ sound. Suddenly, something fall and clangs to the floor, murmurs turn into panic and soon quickly paced footsteps carried away the conversation, at the same time the commotion died down leaving Jasper alone with only the faint crackling of the fireplace. 

Footsteps snap Jasper out of his thoughts. He couldn’t make out how many people were approaching but what he presumed to be a crowd just mulled outside, standing there. It seemed as though it was waiting for a signal of some sort. This _terrified_ him, being alone and unable to move. Having a group of people waiting for any sign of life was making even Jasper break into a sweat. So, in one of his not-so-brightest moments, he tries to sit up. Pushing himself up with his left elbow proved to not be the right choice as a sharp pain travels all the way up his arm causing the knight to cry out and fall back down to the bed. Jasper has no time to reorganize his thoughts as the door swings open, letting the group inside.

_ < He's awake! Thank Yggdrasil! > _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper deserved better.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	2. Catch-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets filled in on what happened.

As the group of people piled into the room, all trying to talk at once, Jasper was still processing the pangs of pain coursing through his body. He couldn't even move his head to look at them, let alone respond.

“Jasper you're okay!”  
“Buddy, you _sure_ you want this?”  
“Ay, they seem ta’ be serious,”  
“Oh he looks horrible!”

Before the bickering could continue, a warm voice breaks out, “Enough, all of you please! He is still recovering so it is best to not overwhelm him, now let me see him,”

As silence overfell the area, the source of the voice, a woman with blonde hair and a green dress entered Jasper’s peripheral vision. She seemed so familiar. The thought left as a soft and delicate energy flowed from her palms and ebbed away his pain; not all of it, but enough to process and think more clearly. The kind woman set up his pillows in a way so he could sit up and see clearly who was in the room. 

And there they were-the Luminary-the person who he has been trying to kill for a year just behind the woman. Behind them still was the rest of their little posse, either giving Jasper a worried look or an icy glare.

“I am ever so glad you are awake. My name is Serena, please do tell me if something starts to hurt again and don’t push yourself to talk if you are unable.” Jasper’s attention was brought back to the woman, Serena standing next to him.

“W-what happened?” was all he could muster out but it still shocked the group on how quickly Jasper was recovering.

_< You were nearly killed, I'm glad we were able to intervene >_ The Luminary motions with his hands, and they looked more relieved when Jaspers seems to understand them.

“Killed.” A pause. “Almost killed,” another pause “Then why am I here now?”

Then, what seems to be a little child in a red cap, speaks up, “We have no clue, all we _do_ know is that this _idiot_ didn't want you to die or locked up even if-” Promptly, a tall woman nudged her to silence and spoke up. 

“Oh, don't listen to her darling, whatever they have planned for you it won't be bad.”

Jasper responded, “I still don't know how I got in this state, all I remember is blacking out after a fight,”

_< Here let me explain… >_

* * *

The orb crackles and breaks in Jaspers hand as the final blow makes contact, and causing Jasper to fall to his knees.

“No... this cannot be… I cannot be defeated… I cannot disappoint my master..!”

With the remaining energy he has, the knight sends a final dark spell towards the Luminary who efficiently breaks the magic; but also that strange sword he has been carrying for a while now into nothing but air and stone bits. With that he collapses on the ground with a grunt, hurt and empty of any willpower or magic just as King Carnelian and Hendrik approach.

The king picks up a piece of the now destroyed sword.

“And what do we have here?” He inquires as he twiddles it between his fingers, staring down the Luminary. 

“What has Jasper led us into? What happened here?” Hendrik, who stood right next to the king, asked.

“Yer pal showed his true colours, thats what happened! He's no servant of Heliodor- he's sold his soul to the forces of evil!” Rab explains.

Jade spoke up, “The Luminary is not your enemy! It was Jasper all along!”

With what little energy let a little, “C-Curse you…” escapes Jaspers lips.

Hendrik looked betrayed and hurt. In a stern tone, he said “So this is how you repay your king? With treachery?”

“Please… Master… H-Help me…” was all he could say as Jasper reached out to Carnelian

But all the king did in response was to draw his sword and lift it above his head ready to cut down the failure

Until…

“Wait!” both Serena and the Luminary kicked into action, the healer from Arboria running to Jasper’s side while the hero stopped the swipe downwards with a newly drawn sword. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Carnelian yelled, “Why would you defend this faithless cur? The one who betrayed me-betrayed my kingdom!? Death is more than what he deserves!”

“Because he's already down and hurt!” cried Serena, as the king tries to make his way to the dying man, only to be stopped once more. “Stop please! He is weak and unarmed, you would not cut down someone like this! Let him live!” She starts to work her healing on him, desperately trying to keep this man stable.

With a sigh the king disengages, “Fine, but that cur will not be able to set foot in my kingdom lest he wishes to be thrown in the dungeons and executed,” and with that he turns back to the Luminary with a cold stare. 

“Don't make me regret this.” 

To which the hero signs back, _< Oh, I won’t ‘your highness’. >_ before they all turn their attention back to the heart of Yggdrasil.

* * *

“I still don't understand why you left me alive. I did horrible things and you decided to keep me around? What kind of cruel idea do you have planned?” Jasper said, still trying to process the events that he was told. It still didn't make sense- why the sudden change from fear to worry? He did feel a lot less… enraged then before as well.

“Well I don't either,” Spoke up a spiky blue haired individual who Jasper recognized more than the others. “but I’d rather not find out if it’s not a punishment. Besides, we got some things that are more important besides babysitting a traitor.” That got him a glare from the Luminary which shut him up quickly.

Snapped back from his mind, the Luminary motioned _< Sadly he is right, there is something we must do. But don't worry, everything will be fine, just for now rest. >_

Those were the last words exchanged before the group left the room. Just before the doors closed, though, Jasper caught a glimpse of familiar purple hair and black armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Serena would have been friends also YOU CAN NOT CONVINCE ME THAT SERENA OR THE LUMINARY WOULD NOT STEP IN AND STOP CARNELIAN ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT THE LUMINARY SAW IN ACT 2 COME ON!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	3. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to breath when you remember something you shouldn't.

The months went on, and Jasper was still on bed rest at the request of Serena-before her group departed. Everyday passed nearly the same; He was given food 3 times a day and checked up on 5 times a day by the staff. He re-read every book they could hand him, and spent the remainder of the night writing in his journal. Today was just like the other days, besides King Carnelian-who was also confined to bed rest-came down to his room to talk

“Jasper, even if how I acted was not truly me, I beg for your forgiveness,”

He always did seem to be off, didn't he?

When the King was caught betraying his bed rest by the staff, he was whisked away back to his room. Jasper confined himself back to writing in his journal about the events. That is, until, while flipping to a fresh page, a few words caught his eye.

**‘But I have not forgotten. I still imagine us fighting alongside the King to defend the honor of Heliodor. I will not let that dream die-I will do all that I can to make it a reality.’**

A twinge of pain went through Jasper’s chest that was unlike the usual strikes of pain he felt over his time resting. No-it was something deeper and more unpleasant. 

‘No, I shouldn’t dwell,’ he thought, as he put his journal down and blew out his candle.

* * *

A purple tint clouds his eyes with only the pure white full moon overhead. The throne room is destroyed, _everything_ is destroyed; reduced to rubble. Dead soldiers and maids litter what remains, unmoving. And Jasper is sat on the throne. 

He tries to move, to leave, to _scream_, but it is no use; he just sits there watching the door as if he is waiting for someone. 

And they do arrive

From no will of his own, Jaser claps, greeting Hendrik and the Luminary as they enter the ruins.

“You have done well to make it here, old friend.” 

If Jasper could move, a chill would run down his spine at the words that left his mouth. 

“And with the Darkspawn in tow, no less. Oh bravo!”

“Jasper!” Hendrik cries, as he draws his greatsword and lunges at him-only for him disappear at the last moment, then reappear behind him.

“Temper, temper! Brute force may have won the day once upon a time, but things are very different now.” Another swipe from Hendrik and Jasper moved locations yet again.

“Why!? Why did you give yourself to the darkness!? What of our pact? We swore fealty to Heliodor! We promised to protect the kingdom! Together!”

“‘Why’? You, of all people, ask me why? Hm hm! Hahaha! Gahahahahaa!” 

“Does something amuse you, traitor?”

Then Jasper is in front of him in an instant. “It is I who must ask you ‘why’, surely?” Jasper attacks. “Why is it that you always thought yourself so much better than me?”

Jasper lunges at Hendrik again and again, trying to find an opening, but he continues to keep up with him. “Why was it always you who was given the golden opportunities? Why was it always you who got just what you wanted?” 

“Why, hm? TELL ME WHY!” 

And like that Jasper wakes up.

* * *

A cold sweat runs down his brow. What _was_ that? Jasper almost couldn't even process the purple haze, let alone the conversation. His body twangs with strain, as if he actually had swung the staff he was carrying in the dream. Jasper leans back and tilts his head backwards to look out the window behind him. He won’t be going to sleep for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHAha the idea that all of act II becomes a nightmare for everyone is VERY good. kinda shorter then i wanted it but i also wanted to blast this out
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	4. Chit-Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets a short visit.

Nearly a year has passed since Jasper was saved and returned to Heliodor. His health since then has been improving at an incredible rate. From being unable to move, then walking and running in a matter of months was impressive; Jasper was even keeping up with his usual sword regime. Well, as close as he could in the confines of his room with pleasant hearth until eventually he was able to leave his room… while being closely followed by guards. 

One day, there was a loud crash and a boom. Edwin's lantern, which was descending near the kingdom of Gallopolis was just pierced by a _giant flying whale_ and not 45 minutes later it exploded into a shower of sparkles. It was just unheard of! So many of the staff, including Jasper and the king himself, ran onto the terrace to watch the whale in the distance. Soon it was overhead, dropping off three distinct people. 

The Luminary, the one who has seemed to save the world, the one who spared Jasper. 

Jade, the lost princess who worked herself from childhood to protect said Luminary once she found them again.

And Hendrik.  
The Hendrik who forgot their promise to enter the king’s room to see the Shield of Heliodor.  
The Hendrik that left him behind to train in Puerto Valor, and left him in the dust.  
The Hendrik that didn't so much as look at him when he was knighted.  
That Hendrik.

They locked eyes before Jasper retreated to his room.

* * *

**Knock knock**

The door echoed lightly in the quiet room, letting Jasper know he was going to have company. He knew that the source of the knock was too light to be from that _brute_ so a light ‘Come in,’ came out of his mouth. 

In walked the Luminary, smiling so wide it seemed unnatural to them. Jade looked just as joyous, but less so compared to her companion.

_ < Did you see it? Did you see the whale? Did you see us win?> _ The Luminary was swinging their hands so quickly it was almost impossible to keep up, but they were stopped by Jade putting her hand on their shoulder.

“Ahah, calm down let him breath first. Yes, it is true, the being Calasmos who wanted to bring darkness to the land is no more,” She looks so relieved, it suited her. “Peace has returned, and we can now focus on the people”  
_ < Yes! Especially when h- > _ The Luminary stopped to look around the room searching for someone who wasn’t there, _ < ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE LEFT! > _ Both Jade and the Luminary jumped into action and ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Jasper.

Moments later, he could hear the dragging of feet and arguing from down the hall.

“Come on and talk to him!”  
“No! He won't even listen to me-”  
“Try you big oaf!”

Just then, Hendrik was pushed into the room and the doors were slammed behind him.

“Uh,”

A book was then thrown at the intruder. It was avoided but the signal was clear.

“And just what do _you_ want? Stepping in here and showing your face, are you here to mock me?”

“No!” A decibel louder than needed, but Hendrik continued “I-I am sorry.. I just need to speak with you. Please, if you won't tolerate me, at least heed my words.”

Jasper sat up from his chair and motioned him to continue. At the current rate, he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon so might as well try and usher him out quicker.

“I should have seen the signs but I didn't, and for that I failed you. You turned your back on your kingdom, on your people, because I missed something I should have seen _years_ ago and reacted to, and for that you nearly died and had lost yourself to a great evil.” Hendrik genuinely looked hurt, “I don't know what I would have done if.." He trailed off. "Just please. Forgive me.” With a bow, he turned heel and left through the door leaving Jasper alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper/Hendrik is end game but imma have fun with this first aHAha
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	5. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finally gets to leave the castle.

Jasper was called into the throne room a week after Erdwin's lantern was destroyed and peace was mostly returned to the land. Jasper had been waiting for this day, for when he can finally leave the confines of the castle and truly stretch his legs. The Luminary left the kingdom to rebuild Dundrasil with their grandfather, leaving Jasper with the company of Jade and Hendrik; the former who has been busy working her tail off for something she won't tell him, and the latter who was avoiding him like the plague, or was it the other way around?

Pushing the doors of the throne room to meet the king he saw someone else seated on the throne, talking to a member of the staff.

“So the flowers will be- oh! Jasper you finally came. Please come closer,” Jade beacon him forward, while dismissing the woman she was just talking to.

“Your… highness? I was expecting Carnelian seated there not you,”

She chuckles “Oh what? Do you think i’m unfit to rule?”

“Oh no! No no no, I think you fit there as well as your father,” he backtracks with a slight chuckle in return “But where IS he? I pray he is still alright?”

Grimace overtook her face “Unlike you he didn't take his bed rest seriously. He still tried to rule in his condition while also still making his “secret” cake runs you told me about,”

That got a louder chuckle out of Jasper “That does indeed sound like his highness. But now we must talk about why I was called here since he is unable to,”

“Right of course, I just got so carried away I do miss talking to you old friend,” She sits up straight. “As for your task, the Luminary has stated that for the people to forgive you and trust this kingdom again you should embark,” 

“Embark?”

“Yes, leave the kingdom and visit as many cities as you can, assisting them on their troubles, also doubling an ambassador of sorts to bring people trust back into our kingdom again,”

Jasper contemplates and then shrugs “That sounds well enough, but there is a catch isn't there?”

Jade sighs nodding her head “As you know people aren't… _keen_ on letting you into their towns by yourself so both the Luminary and I came to an agreement to assign you a chaperone to follow you on your quest,”

“Of course I need one..” Jasper mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do I at least get to _pick_ who it is?”

“Thankfully yes, I can give you that right, but before you do choose which of the knights to bring please take this,” She gets up from the throne and walks over to Jasper, handing him a letter.

The letter has a pink tint to it and is quite weighted, the wax seal was the richest shade of blue Jasper had ever seen with what seem to be dried white spider flower petals pressed into it.

“Oh? My my princess, I didn't take you as a romantic. Who is thi-” Jaspers mouth was clasped by Jades hand while she gave him a death glare, but it was hard to take it seriously with her red face. 

“Do _not_ make me regret giving you this Jasper, it is of the utmost importance that no one gets word of this, _especially_ not the Luminary. Please just give this letter to Serena when and if you see her, now blink twice if you understand me,”

Two blinks and a safely stored letter later Jasper now had to find a chaperone, he knew who out of all the staff he could tolerate for the longest, but he really hated to admit it.

“Hendrik,”

The taller knight shot out of his seat looking quite panicked having to speak with Jasper “Y-Yes? What is it?”

“Pack your things you will be my chaperone, now come on I want to leave before noon.”

“Wh- but don't you hate me?!”

Jasper tosses a map towards Hendrik “Only slightly less than I did before when I looked at the rest of my options, now pack up, and help me plan out the route,”

All Hendrik could do was sigh and obey since he couldn't disrespect the kings or the Luminary’s orders, but a tiny smile crept up onto his face. Maybe he could finally patch up what was lost so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people who live for wax letters and flower meanings in romance hmu
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	6. Aw Hel-iodor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper saves a cat, kinda.

With their bags packed Hendrik and Jasper set off for their first attempt at assisting the people, Heliodor city itself.

The towns folk didn't even bat an eye at both the men, they have either didn't care for what Jasper did, never even heard of his exploits or assumed he was not threatening. Jasper assumed they looked unthreatening anyways; both dressed in the usual Heliodor knight's garb, with the only difference being the choice of using their old capes and their weapons were neatly tucked away, a great sword and two rapiers respectively.

As he looked around the city something caught his eye, a little girl who looked as though she were about to cry looking towards the rooftops. 

“Um…” He broke into a cold sweat, how exactly should he approach this? He was never really a people person the last few years and now he had to show sympathy and try to help them.

Hendrik must have noticed his inner panic, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do you, um, _know_ where to even begin with this?”

Jasper scoffs and shrugs his hand off him “Of _course_ I know where to start,” 

He didn’t

The second he approached the little girl she started to bawl her eyes out, startling both men. “Wh-wh-what yo-you w-want?” She wailed.

Jasper regretted this. “U-Um, we're here to help you? What's wrong… uh,”

“My kitty…” she sniffles “My kitty Amelia is- s-s-shes stuck,” she points towards the roof of the general store where what seems to be a black and white cat meowing in fear.

“Please help her mister, please!” More tears come out of the little girl's eyes, terrified for her cat.

“Of-of course I will…” Jasper looks back at Hendrik to see if he is doing this right, receiving a slight nod urges him to continue. “I will get your cat,”

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much mister! She's scared of heights you know, so please be gentle!” 

He backs up examining the building looking for a way up. How the _hell_ was he going to get up there?

“I don’t suppose you have any ideas Hendrik?”

“Oh no, this is _your_ task, not mine. I will watch the girl.” Clearly, he wasn't going to be of any help for this whole journey so he resigns himself to ask the general store clerk on how to get up.

Three corner turns, a knock, 4 separate stairs, and a latter later, he spotted the Amelia in question with a tail behind her legs. 

“Psh psh, come here little one,” He calls for the feline, inching closer, trying not to slip on the tiles before successfully picking her up.

Hendrik and the girl were right below him watching in case he falls, and it was apparent that the former was enjoying the spectacle.

“Don’t fall now comrade!”

“Don’t jinx it-” Whoops.

While backing away from the ledge Jasper slips; tumbling forwards and nearly falling off, just barely staying on the roof by the skin of his teeth. As for the cat it was a little less lucky, landing onto Hendrik; face meeting tummy. Jasper would laugh at him later, he needs to make it to safety first.

* * *

As she skips away with a terrified looking cat, without a doubt this was a mission accomplished to Jasper if he said so himself. A saved cat, a happy girl, and a scratched up Hendrik; what more could he want?

“So, are we done here?”

Brushing out the remaining fur in his hair Hendrik responded coldly. “I sure hope so,” Making their way to the main gate to depart, but they were stopped by a woman in fine yet modest clothes.

“Excuse me, please excuse me! Hear my plea!” 

“Ma’am what seems to be the issue?” he was immediately at attention, sweet Yggdrasil Jasper hated it when Hendrik’s ‘chivalry’ took over.

“You must help one’s husband! One’s dearest darling Derk has been abducted by monsters! One witnessed the entire dreadful affair! A great, squawking bird picking him up and flew off with him to that rocky spire near Cobblestone! No one wishes to help me, so please!” She was near tears, goodness not more crying. 

Itching to get moving Jasper snaps “Well we were heading there anyway so I guess we can assist,”

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” She shakes his hand with such rigger it might as well come off.

“Well it seems we have another quest,” Hendrik sighs as they head out the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER LMAOOO
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	7. Onward to Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Hendrik camp-out for the first time

Apparently getting to Cobblestone would take more than an afternoon on foot, as the sun sets on the day they both decide to set up at an unused campsite. Even if this is the first camp out in their journey they quickly got a rhythm, as if they did this before. Granted without a single word exchanged but everything was pitched up efficiently and the pot was cooking stew before nightfall.

Hendrik and Jasper were on opposite sides of the fire, having a silent staredown, waiting for the stew to cook.

“Uh,” Hendrik looks behind him to see if it was something else Jasper was looking at. “Is there something wrong,”

Jaspers glare grew worse, it felt as though he was piercing his soul.

“Have I done something wrong?”

Jaspers lip twitches a bit “In a sense,” He didn’t like being by himself with him.

“I see,”

More silence, Hendrik taps his fingers on the wood he sat on while Jasper kept his hands and legs crossed.

“You seem nicer.”

Jasper scoffs and tilts his head back, away from the flames makes a shadow over takes the top of his face. “Oh? Why's that?”

“Well for one you’re actually talking to me,”

“Mhmm,”

“And you seem to want redemption,”

“Of course, you know me by now. I’m not one to throw away a good opportunity like this, _especially_ when you were the one to give it to me,”

“What? The Luminary did-”

“Did they really? Who put me in this position first may I ask hm?”

Hendrik became quiet. It took him a whole 5 seconds before he got what the other ment, a frown overtook his face.

“You don’t mean that,”

Jasper turns away from the fire “I do,”

“If you did you wouldn’t have picked me to follow you,”

Jasper stands up, he's not ready for this conversation just yet.

Hendrik leans over the fire reaching for the ladle “Your stew will get cold,” before pouring himself some.

“I don't care,” As Jasper retreats to his tent.

He returns 5 minutes later to get his fill, it was cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but next chapter will be meaty plus it will be fun
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	8. Clobber 'Em!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper meets someone

They arrived in Cobblestone the next day and Jasper was dreading what kind of confrontation he would have to deal with when the townsfolk spotted him; they rightfully wouldn't forgive him easily for destroying their homes. The moment they left the tunnel leading to the town they heard a scream, to their left was a blond haired girl carrying rocks in her arms, frozen in her tracks.

“Y-You! What are you doing ‘ere!” She drops the rocks in her hands to point at Jasper in disbelief, while frantically looking for something around her.

Putting his hands up half-heartedly Jasper replies. “Calm yourself please, we’re only here to-“

Her eyes land on a single stray bow and arrow on the ground, and makes a mad dash for it. “Like hell you are!” Jasper will have to talk with his men about leaving weapons behind. She grabs the bow and begins to aim it towards the men, “I w-won’t let you hurt our village again, monster!” attempting to draw it back.

“Uh, the bow is facing the wrong way,” Hendrik finally chimes in; she was holding the sting and trying to pull back the wood.

“I um,” she looked very embarrassed but still keeps her aggressive stance. “it don’t matter! You still need to leave!”

Just then a barking dog came barreling towards Jasper, snapping its jaws as it came closer.

“WOAH woah woah!” Jasper sprang to life trying to keep the dog at bay, while Hendrik started to chuckle.

“Easy easy!”  
It snarls at him.  
“Nice dog,”  
A nip.  
“Nice d-dog,”  
Another nip.  
“H-Hendrik _DO_ something!”

Finally the other knight awoke from his laughter to step in between them. “That's quite enough, Jasper has had his torment for the day,” he looks towards the girl “Now please get Sandy.”

“B-But he-!”

Hendrik cuts her off “We are here for business to save a man, again i’m sorry he did this but we really must complete this task Gemma,”

The girl, who seems to be named Gemma, relents. “Fine, but i'm keeping an eye on you!”

“_Riiight_,” What ever it will take to not get bitten by a dog.

* * *

The deeper they go into the village the more awful Jasper feels. Destroyed homes, charred grass, and the nasty looks he was getting made him feel disgusting. The mayor of the town voiced his clear displeasure of Jasper being there but with Hendriks presence all he could was relent and direct them towards the base of Cobblestone Tor.

Gemma tagged along; something about ‘making sure he wouldn't do anything fishy!’ It was dangerous for a girl her age to follow when a potentially deadly monster lurked nearby, but the Luminary is the same age as her so Jasper didn’t let the inner dilemma bother him.

The halfway point of the Tor was somewhat misty, probably from the early morning dew, but the screams of a man drew the groups attention.

“Eeek! ‘Elp me! Someone! Anyone!” He was on his back terrified out of his mind as the huge Hades condor drew closer.

Hendrik started to draw his greatsword “Don’t worry sir! We've came to assist you!”

“Please! ‘Elp!”

Finally a fight. Jasper drew his dual rapiers and readied himself to lung at the giant bird as Hendrik decided to distract the beast from attacking Derk. 

Gemma was panicking while watching the fight unfold, she couldn’t just sit there and gawk like she did before with the Luminary! She ended up missing her chances of traveling with them because of that, she had to do something! At that point she had an epiphany-the bow-she could use that!

As Hendrik continues to keep the condor centered in one place and Jasper repeatedly lunges at the beast, Gemma nocks the arrow and pulls back. The strain on her arms is nothing but painful but she can’t just sit back anymore, not again.

**Fwomp!**

The arrow flies successfully through the air and hits its target dead in the eye, a horrendous screech escapes the bird before it turns into a mist leaving nothing but the arrow behind.

“I-I-I-I did it! I shot ‘em!”

Derk stands up from the ground and rushes over to Gemma, feverishly shaking her hand. “Cor, you got me out of that mess luv! I owe ya!’

Hendrik was still stunned staring at the arrow, but Jasper turned around to face Derk. “How did you get here anyway? You were in Heliodor correct?”

“Yeah! I was ‘eadin off to meet a supplier when that great squawkin’ nonsense went an’ carried me off! I thought I was done for!” He turns back to Gemma. “You an’ yer mates saved me bacon! ‘Ow can I ever repay ya?” 

She contemplates that question for a bit but in the end she smiles fondly to answer “Well ya see, you know how Cobblestone is all beaten up while you had yer little fly over here yeah?”

Derk rubs the back of his neck. “I ‘ave,”

“Well I was thinking you could help!” 

“Eh? What can I do?”

“Well you are a merchant right?” Gemma taps her temple with her finger. “Well if we got one for Cobblestone we can get us the supplies we need to rebuild the village plus get some funds cycling ‘round!”

Derk chuckles. “‘Ow could I say no to me saviour, eh? Besides-might be a nice little earner!” he proceeded to walk down the Tor by himself but is stopped after Hendrik wakes up from his flabbergasted state. 

“W-Wait! You were just attacked! Surely you need us to take you down?”

“Ah don’t worry about ol’ Derk-I’ll make me own way down! Fanks again for gettin’ me out of that tight spot!” and with that he gave a little wave before disappearing into the cavern.

“Huh,” Was all that could escape from Jasper before they all followed behind him.

* * *

As the three of them go down the Tor, Jasper decides to speak up 

“So, Gemma was it?” She gives him a sour look. ‘You seem to be very talented with that bow, most of my soldiers couldn't shoot until a month into training,” Her sour face immediately faded at the praise 

“T-Thank you,” Gemma’s eyes wander to the arrow in her hand. “Do you think,” She pauses as she felt Jasper and Hendriks eyes on her, “Do you think I have a chance outside the village?” the question hit hard even if they haven’t really gotten to know her.

“Well you never truly know until you tried but, why didn't you leave with the Luminary?” That question caused her to flinch. 

“Well um,” her voice grew quiet “Grandma never really let me. When we learned of the news that they were leaving us to go to Heliodor I wanted to leave with them, but my grandma,” She stops herself before she could say anymore.

After a long pause Jasper said “Who cares what she thinks? This is your journey not hers? Why should she dictate what you should do if you are of age in your village?” But he too stops himself before he could say anymore.

* * *

Due to Derk being saved and pledging to help out the townsfolk, the people were less cold to Jasper and allowed both him and Hendrik to stay until sunrise. As they were about to leave, they were stopped by Gemma.

“Wait for me! Please wait!” She exclaimed as she ran towards the pair.

Hendrik looked confused. “What's wrong?”

Gemma had a big smile on her face but an even bigger bag on her back, her dog sandy look sad next to her but it was still wagging its tail “I’m coming with you!”

Jasper threw his hands up “Hold on, hold on, hold on, when I said don’t let your grandmother dictate your life i didn’t mean come _with_ us,”

“Does she even _know_ your planning to leave?” Hendrik adds on.

“The best time to leave Cobblestone was with the Luminary but the second best time is now! Also the best way to let my grandmother know i’m leaving is not telling her!” She taps her temple.

“Oh absolutely not!” Hendrik seemed livid and he wasn't ready to chaperon a child along with a criminal. “Turn yourself around you aren’t-”

Then Gemma did something that they couldn't say no to, she gave them puppy-dog eyes.

“If I go back now she would be so mad at me,” tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. “And I already packed everything,”

Jasper was at the end of his rope, he couldn’t take the look anymore! “Ok ok! You can come with us just please no more i’m begging you!”

“Hooray! If anyone asks us, were looking for people to help rebuild Cobblestone!” and with that she pat Sandys head and trotted ahead while a disgruntled Jasper and Hendrik followed behind.

**Gemma Joined Jasper’s Party!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO GEMMAS HERE YAYAYAYAYA also expect an update thursday! I kinda hyperfocused and wrote the next 7 chapters lmaoooooooooo
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	9. Get into the Mangle Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper teaches Gemma

The trio arrived at the Mangle Grove, the humid air and the near setting sun drove them to the campsite early to rest; until an argument broke out that is.

“So let me try and understand this one more time,” Hendrik seemed to be at the end of his rope, clasping his hands together. “You packed your bag with your clothes, food, a tent, and as many healing herbs as you could find,”

“And my sewing kit!” Gemma perks up to correct him.

“Right, but you have no weapons _or_ training for the weapon you do have, let alone armor to protect yourself,”

She falters a bit, “W-Well I didn’t want to wake up the house, and so what if I can't defend myself! I’ll keep out of danger and even if im found you two can protect me!” but in the end, crosses her arms.

Jasper speaks up. “If she's willing to learn how to at least defend herself i see no issue with it, especially if she says she will stay out of danger,”

“So you’ll teach me how to use a bow?!”

Hendrik buds in “Don’t teach the girl how to use a weapon she's young!”

“I never said-” Jasper thinks for a second. “You know what I will teach you, just to spite Hendrik,”

“What?!”  
“Oh thank you Jasper!”

* * *

For what felt like hours Jasper dumped as much knowledge about archery as he could to Gemma while Hendrik watched concerned, from what every piece is called, how to draw, how to swiftly remove arrows, to even a bit of history about its origins. It all came to ahead when the makeshift target was put up and Gemma had her first test run. 

“Now repeat what I said,” Jasper stood next to her egging her on. 

“Right!” Her confidence was peaking. “Even out your feet and straighten your back,”

“Hand on the?”

A pause. “Um, the riser?”

And a nod. “Correct,”

“Even out its limbs towards the target,”

“Yes,”

“Put the arrow on the shelf,”

“Nocking the arrow correct again,” He leans towards her. “Now tab your fingers-”

“One above, two below,” Her focus was tunneling. 

“Elbow up Gemma, elbow up!”

“Draw back,”

“Lean your head forward”

“Tuck into my face-” She falters.

“Breath!”

**FWOOP!**

The arrow flew fast and strong. It would have hit center but it was far left, disappearing down the cliff below. 

“Aww I missed,” Gemma immediately deflated.

“You still did well, you almost hit center so not bad for your first proper try. I’m,” Jasper hesitates but spits it out anyway. “Proud, i’m proud,”

Before Gemma could respond a monstrous roar rang out below the cliff, waking anything close by.

Hendrik jolts up from his seat. “What in the?” But he was interrupted as a giant club swings towards the top of the cliff taking some rock down with it. 

“Is that a gigantes?! They are asleep at this hour! What could of?” Hendrik trails off until it hits him. “The arrow must have hit it!” Another swing towards the cliff face sends more dirt downwards.

Jasper motions Gemma to stay behind him. “Well clearly we need to stop it before it takes us down there!”

“How?! We can’t go down there at all!”

“Well maybe-” A giant blue hand grabs the cliffs edge, enough rock has fallen to allow the monster access upwards. “-our blight has been answered” 

It attempts to swing, but the arrow lodged itself into the gigantes shoulder hindering it. Hendrik rushes over to his greatsword and strikes hard at the beasts ankle, sending it tumbling forward into the ground. A final peirce from one of Jasper's rapiers dissolves the beast leaving behind nothing but its club and the lone arrow.

Jasper clasps his hands together. “Well Gemma, I think you need work but you did fantastic!” That somehow lighten the mood, causing Gemma to giggle at that. As for Hendrik, he seemed absolutely exhausted dealing with this but the faint smiles from the other two made it somewhat worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper adopts Gemma, Hendrik confused and tired, more news at 11
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	10. El Costa de Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets a tad worried

The rest of the night's rest was uneventful besides the woodcutter, Flint, waking up from all the noise and interrogating the group. Farwells and apologies were exchanged as they headed northeast to the Costa Valor.

And there it was. The beautiful beaches, the wonderful flowers, and the gorgeous white marble bridge tower that glistened at their distance. Jasper was always a fan of this city, so close to home and even closer to the water. Oh how he wish to just sink into the sand and take a 5 year vacation with nothing but the waves to lull him to sleep

“Oh wow! I’ve never seen anything like this before!” Gemma was bouncing up and down, her excitement clear as day.

“You truly never left your village?” Hendrik questioned, clearly curious. “At all?”

“Neither would’ve the Luminary if destiny didn't nab them, but who cares about that look at that thing!” She picked up her pace to get closer to the shore, spotting something of note.

“Ah Gemma don’t rush please,” Jasper tried catching up, worried for her. Not that he did care that much of course. “Sand is harder to run in,”

“Oh don't worry I’ll be fine,” She yelled back as the made it to her destination, a seashell, a _big_ one in fact.

The shell shuttered a bit, “Wait Gemma don’t!” when it flipped over a Khalamari kid sprang out to attack. 

Gemma nearly jumped out of her skin at the surprise, but as if it were on instinct she kicked at the creature will all her might sending it flying towards the ocean.

Crumbs! I didn’t hurt it did I?” She wasn’t aware of the faint poof that followed.

“I believe it’s fine,” Jasper lies “How about we do something less dangerous, like looking at the flowers before entering the city hm?”

She starts to pout. "But I want some shells to bring home,"

"I will find you some later now come on, flowers,"

“Thank you! So Hendrik, follow me I need help with something,” Hendrik was pulled away by the girl before he could even protest with Jasper following close behind.

And then it hit him.

_’Wait am I starting to dote on this girl?’_

He swats away the thought and continues trailing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but next chapter we are going to meet our favorite solider of smiles :) also jasper be like "I meet this girl for 3 days but now i'm her big brother and if anything ever happened to her I would kill everyone in the room and then myself,"
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


	11. Sylvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gambles for Sylvia... kinda?

Waves crashed on the pearl white shores of Puerto Valor and the faint chatter of people greeted the trio. The first destination on the checklist was reached- all that was left was to assist someone who could put in a good word for Jasper. 

“Crikey, look at all this!” Gemma, who had just finished rummaging around the grass for a solid 30 minutes seemed to still be pepped with energy.

Hendrik was still picking out the remains of 5 botched flower crowns out of his hair, “Jasper I don’t think I could take much more of this, this girl is honestly maddening,” A stray blade of grass was blown into Jasper's face.

“Then go mad,” He flicks the grass blade away. “I can spot talent when I see it and you saw it at the same time as me-” 

“Oh, look who's here! What a nice little surprise!” The trio looked ahead of them, drawn in by the voice that all of them, except for one, knew very well.

Gemma springs forward to hug her on impulse, as restraint doesn't seem to be her cup of tea. 

“Sylvia!” The embrace was returned in full force.

“It’s so nice to see you all again, darlings!” when she says that though her gaze passes Jasper’s for a second and he almost shivers.

Hendrik cuts the reunion and gets right to the point, “I assume you got the letter?” Wait what letter- “I thought Don Rodrigo would be the one to greet us,” 

“Oh, he was but I told papi that I wanted to help instead!” She looks down at Gemma, “Which reminds me, why are you here young lady? Won't your grandmami get worried?”

Jasper speaks up, “Her grandmother gave the ok,” He hates how fluid the lie escapes his teeth “Plus, she is talented with a bow and wants to help her village so we brought her along,” 

_We._

Sylvia contemplates what he said for a moment. It feels like the longest moment of his life for some reason but she perks up, “Oh, then that makes what I have planned perfect!” Both men furrow their brows but let her continue, “Well you see, there is something I really really want from the casino-” Jasper already heard enough and started to turn heel before Sylvia's voice perks up once again “If you get what I need I’ll call over Dave to help ferry you all around!” 

Ah yes, a boat. You can't get around all of Erdrea without riding a boat at least once, and now he's just being offered one. He would swallow his hatred for gambling this once to get things over with quicker.

“I,” He hesitates “Okay,” And the next thing he knew he was being dragged by the arm.

* * *

The atmosphere and air could only be described by one word, _sweldering_, it didn’t help that they were underground AND in a tropical area but this was a whole other level of humid for Jasper.

Hendrik decided to stay with Gemma upstairs because she, ‘Didn’t want no bad influence to overcome me!’ whatever that meant.

But now he sees the reason why he was pulled down here, for on the wall of prizes there was a very elaborate flute hung up as a prize; but more importantly a bow and quiver along with some quaint armor were displayed, as well.

“All you have to do is win me that flute, and I will let you use my boat along and I’ll put in a good word for you!” Jasper knew her request was shallow but wanting to go forward he nodded, and with a smile Sylvia handed him 2000 tokens to start off and went over to the poker table.

Jasper was a strategist, everyone who has heard of him knows his analytical mind and straight face winning battles with minimal casualties with ease; while poker was a strategy game, granted it also relied on luck but it could only get you so far if you blindly hold and double.

This will be easy!

* * *

It wasn’t easy.

Jasper swore up and down that this place was rigged, even more so with his recognizable face, they probably rigged it so he couldn’t win so easily! But in the end he was able to double his earnings with a royal jelly plush and he had just enough tokens needed to buy that stupid flute.

But he kept going, he didn't realize until he went up to buy what he came here for that he was holding more than he could carry, with a smirking Sylvia following behind.

He met up with the rest of his little group and the sparkle in Gemma's eyes was priceless. She sent her senior a mantra of “thank you’s” before running to the inn, eager to give her first pieces of equipment a good look while Jasper himself trailed behind, just wanting to rest leaving Hendrik and Sylvia behind.

“Was today's events really what you had in mind for him?” Hendrik’s gaze was not ripping from the entryway.

“Not really, I wanted him to help the girls in the hotel at first but when I heard him speak up for Gemma I decided to give a little.. ah, test of sorts,” She nods her head like it was a job well done, “He passed before you ask.” 

“I see,” 

“Dave will be at the dock outside of town tomorrow, take care, okay?”

Hendrik nodded but hesitated before entering the inn himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, somewhat of an explanation on why i haven't updated but tbh i dont think they are that good of reasons :( from adhd to changing fixations to just not knowing how jasper and sylvia would interact with each other i just couldnt push forward, in the end tho i pumped out this update and i hope its good enough! thank you for every comment and kudos, i read everything and every little notification i get makes me want to post more content :)
> 
> As for why i call sylvia, sylvia and not sylvando is because i believe she is a trans woman and this is how she will be written, if you have issues with it take them up with me personally but im not budging on this
> 
> now for the big question "will this fic continue to update?" short answer is 'yes' but the slightly less short answer is 'it will be a slow as hell process but i will make sure it is complete no matter what' 
> 
> Check me out on twitter @MemeHyperFixBin for any updates or just to chat, feedback is appreciated :)!


End file.
